


our promise

by Kageatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kageyma sings, M/M, Moving In Together, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Miya Atsumu, Song Lyrics, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageatsu/pseuds/Kageatsu
Summary: Music played as they moved boxes into their new apartment. Atsumu looked at the view in front of him and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Tobio was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt and he was taking out their cat from her cage then continued to nuzzle her nose with his. How could he trade his world for anything else?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	our promise

Music played as they moved boxes into their new apartment. Atsumu looked at the view in front of him and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Tobio was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt and he was taking out their cat from her cage then continued to nuzzle her nose with his. How could he trade  _ his world _ for anything else?

They placed the final boxes on the floor and kageyama smiled at him “we finally have our own place huh?” Atsumu smiled brightly as he approached the other and placed his hands around him “it's nice to hear you say  _ our  _ place” Kageyama rolled his eyes but the blush on his ears told a different story. Then Kageyama wrapped his arms around atsumu “you can't just say things like that idiot” Atsumu just chuckled and kissed the crown of Kageyama’s head. Tobio leaned into his touch more before a familiar melody began playing and Kageyama smiled. 

Atsumu hadn't heard this song yet since his phone died and they were now using kageyama’s and by his lovers reaction he seemed to like it quite a bit. But what he did not expect was for him to start  _ singing. _ To him it was always a treat to hear his lover sing because his voice was just so soothing to hear he could never get tired of it but wow did it feel even better to be sang to. 

“ _ You are the sun that rose again in my life”  _ He sang softly as he looked right at his lover with a smile on his face. He began swaying with atsumu as he continued “ _ i don't know what this feeling is weather this is all a dream _ ” and as if on cue there cat walked around them causing them to laugh as Kageyams let go of his lover and bent down to pick up Luna cradling her in there arms.

“ _ Going to that place that becomes much clearer, take my hand now you are the cause of my euphoria" _ He continued softly as he reached out and took Atsumu’s hand into his. And Atsumu felt like his whole life had been complete at that very instance. The music continued and all Atsumu could do was run his thumb against Kageyama’s knuckles.

“ _ With you I’m in utopia”  _ And Atsumu couldn't agree more as he pecked his lips repeating the same words “ _ with you I’m in utopia” _

_ “I hear the far away ocean. Across a dream, over the horizon going to that place that becomes clearer. Take my hand now you are the cause of my euphoria” And wow were they madly in love with each other.  _

_ “Even if the desert becomes cracked,no matter who shakes this world. Don't let go of the hand your holding” _

In their new apartment they were making a promise. A promise to never let each other go. A promise they were more than willing to keep.

Atsmu squeezed his hand in reassurance before looking at him fondly and saying “never letting go” and just like that the song finished as they smiled at each other and kageyama put Luna back down before pulling his love in a soft kiss. 

_ Yea Atsumu wouldn't trade this for the world _

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short but hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
